Where will Revenge Get You?
by Flight of the Sparrow
Summary: POTC:CotBP. Two girls are left orphaned during the attack on Port Royal. The oldest decides she wants to get revenge, but she must take her little sister along. With Will and Jack, they just might have a chance to reach their goal! Read&Review!
1. Orphaned

**A/N: I'm sorry for not finishing the Birds of a Feather trilogy!! WRITER'S BLOCK!! However, I did get new inspiration!!**

PIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATES

A woman leaned down and stoked the fire that warmed the house and food. She opened a cabinet for ingredients of that night's meal. Her husband was not home yet, but was working harder to keep bread on the table. A young teenaged girl sat in a chair wearing an outfit that would have been fit for a boy her age. Next to her, an even younger girl of seven years sat playing with a homemade doll.

"Leira, dear, can you go help your sister get the eggs? We've run out in here." The middle-aged woman said. She had long blond hair and a weathered face from the Caribbean sun that had set hours ago, her worn green dress and shift, the same. She looked at her daughter.

"Yes, Mother." The girl in front of the woman replied. Leira (Leer-a) put the bright, tropical flower she had been studying into the pocket of her pants. She was on her way out when her mother stopped her.

"And, Leira, please, put on your normal clothes. You don't want people to think you're a…_pirate_." Mrs. Barnes cringed at disgust of the word. Leira opened her mouth to protest but instead nodded and changed back into her old red dress and white shift. Leira then went over to her younger sister, Anne.

"Let's go get the eggs, Annie. " Anne followed Leira out back into the small strip of land behind their house, which was next to her father's shop. He was an artisan who carved wood. While she took the eggs the hens had laid, Leira looked around. The night felt unfamiliar. Something was wrong about it. It was almost too silent.

Then she heard it. A blast against what sounded like stone. She heard a man yell, "Cannon fire!" Leira took hold of Anne, who apparently did not hear anything.

"Come on! We have to warn Mother and Father!" Leira was pulling her little sister who protested.

"No! I might drop the eggs!" Anne cried. They were just ten feet from the house. Leira still struggled to get both of them out of there. Then Anne heard it too. The sound of blasts everywhere. Somewhere in the bay, a ship was firing at Port Royal. Anne screamed and dropped the eggs. "Let's go!"

Leira held her sister's hand and ran for the house, but they stopped at the sight of ragged looking men running in the streets. _Pirates_, Leira thought. They were on the steps and in the doorway when the wooden house shook ferociously. The residence next door had been hit, blasted to bits. "Oh, God." Leira murmured. The fire from the cannon was spreading quickly to the nearby timber dwellings, including theirs_. Surely, they would be out and safe by now_, Leira thought about her family inside. "Anne, stay right here incase the fire is too hot, alright?" Anne shook her head with wide eyes.

Leira ran into the house. "Mother?!" she screamed. "Father?!" She ran into the kitchen where she had last seen her mother just minutes ago.

Mrs. Barnes was holding onto Mr. Barnes in the kitchen. They had both heard their eldest daughter. "Leira! Stay back! We're trapped!" The fire consumed everything from the doorway in. It would be only seconds until they too were swallowed by the inferno. Leira's parents looked at her. "Take care of Anne, my daughter. Be strong, and tell Anne the same. We love both of you." However, the window facing out from the kitchen was still intact. The glass broke as a small ball fizzled onto the floor. And at once, the room blew up into flames and ash.

Leira stood there, helpless. She had just watched them die, her own parents. The heat finally brought her back to her senses. She ran back out to her sibling. "Anne, listen we need to go. We need to go right now. Understand?" Leira fought back tears. She had to be strong right now. Anne was confused but nodded silently through the blasts and screams of others. "Alright, let's go!" Leira held onto her sister's hand once more and ran out into the streets. They dodged neighbors and pirates as they ran towards the fort. Once or twice, they stopped for cover as cannon balls roared above them into unsuspecting homes.

"Leira, I'm tired!" Anne whined. She had already torn her dress on a piece of splintered wood on the ground. She was crying and looked scared.

"I know, Anne, but we mustn't stop now! We have to get to safety!" Leira hollered back, still running, over the noise of the bombarded town. Soon enough, the fort stood before them. Leira ushered her sibling inside. Before going in herself, Leira look out into the bay. A ship could be seen through the cannon smoke firing randomly, anywhere. _Bloody pirates_. Leira ran through the entrance of the fortified stone building. The girl gasped.

Pirates and soldiers were fighting everywhere. "No!" Leira cried out. She looked around for her sister. A muffled scream directed Leira of where to go. A large man, bald but strong, held a knife to the girl's throat as he was leaving the place. "Oh no you don't!!" Leira yelled. She picked up a fallen man's sword and ran after the man. He looked at Leira surprised but dropped the knife and shoved Anne away. He drew out his own sword. Leira struck first, not really having any idea of what she was doing. All she knew was that she wanted to kill him. Her anger and rage became actions as she fought off the pirate. The man was impressed by her skills but would have won if not for the cannon ball that hit him over in the head, killing him instantly.

Leira Kept the sword, just incase, and helped her sister up. Anne was hurt. Her ankle sprained when the hefty man had thrown her. Anne threw her arm around her sister's neck and limped off with her. Leira led her to a place she prayed would be safe. They sat beneath dock and where Leira had noticed two men guarding earlier that day. And she was right. The pirates ignored that one place all night while Leira stayed up as guard, her hand staying on the hilt of the sword. She let Anne sleep. She would have to be informed what happened in the morning.

PIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATES

Once the pirates had left early in the morning, Leira finally had gotten some sleep. Nevertheless, was awoken just hours later by two navy soldiers. "Oi. You alive?" he asked the drowsy girl.

"Yes, I'm alive!" she snapped. She was not a morning person. Leira turned to Anne, who was also just waking up. "She needs medical help." Leira stated. The soldiers looked blank. "Did you not hear me? I said she needs to be attended to!" Leira stood up and pulled Anne to her one good foot as Anne held on to her. The soldiers snapped out of it and took them to a treatment tent they had to set up for all those who were injured. Leira watched as a doctor bandaged Anne's ankle and gave it a splint so no further damage could happen.

"She'll have to have much rest before walking again, but if she must walk, do so carefully." The man looked at Anne. She nodded solemnly. Leira did also. Anne looked at her ankle and marveled at the bandages. The soldiers and the doctor were talking. Leira seized the opportunity.

"Anne? It is hard for me to tell you this, but we will not be going home. Mother and Father…perished in the fire and our house burned down. Mother and Father told me to take care of you, and I will. They also wanted to tell you something. They told you to be strong for them and that they loved you and always have." Leira searched Anne's tear filled eyes. Leira started to cry also but silently, unlike Anne who sobbed more openly. She held onto Leira. Leira smiled through her tears. "Don't fret. They will always be with us, in our hearts." Anne nodded into her sister's shoulder. Anne continued to cry only a few minutes and stopped.

The soldiers then led them to the fort. "Seeing as you two are the only ones without parents, we will have to see if you have any relatives before we take you to the orphanage." The shorter of the two said. "Come with us." On the way there, Leira stopped by a puddle of water and looked at her reflection. Her chestnut hair was knotted and strewn about. Leira combed it through with her hands and did the same with Anne, her blonde hair even messier.

Once at the fort, the soldiers brought them to an already busy Commodore Norrington. "Commodore, these are the orphans." He gestured to Leira who was holding up Anne.

The commodore looked at the two, especially Leira. "How old are you?" he asked. Leira looked back at him. She presented herself as an equal to her elders in that moment.

"Fourteen, sir. My sister is only seven. Please don't separate us! Anne will fade away to nothing if I am not there!" Leira cried her defiant voice carrying on after speaking.

Commodore Norrington looked at her more intently. "Of course not. Now what are your names? Am I to be correct in saying that 'Anne' is this charming girl here?" Anne giggled when he said that. Leira smiled and was grateful that he was making her feel better.

"Yes, you are, sir. I am Leira. Leira and Anne Barnes." Leira replied in a calm tone now.

"We shall check with records of your parents and see if you have any relatives that may take you both." The commodore said. "Now, until then please wait here," he said and gestured towards two chairs behind him.

"Thank you very much, sir." Leira said with a quick nod of her head. She and Anne limped over to the seats and sat down. She sat and watched the men set up a course. _To catch the pirates?_ She pondered. Leira stared out into the distance, while Anne played with her own golden curls. She remembered the rage she had felt last night just coming out of her when fighting that pirate. She realized what she really wanted to do was to hunt down the pirate that had taken most of her family away from her. She wanted to sail out and find that ship. She even thought about running away from the navy and smuggling herself on a ship to find it. But a loud voice broke her train of thought.

"That's not good enough!" a young man hollered. He threw his hatchet into the map that the commodore was studying. Leira looked at him and recognized him. It was Will Turner. Leira and Anne's father was always working closely with blacksmiths for nails and bolts he would need to fashion wood together. Will was a family friend and would often be invited over for dinner. Will never said it, but whenever he mentioned the governor's daughter and his childhood friend, Elizabeth Swann, Leira could tell he was madly in love with her. _What would get Will so upset?_

"Will?!" Leira asked, concerned. Will looked at her. "What's the matter?" She stood up and came nearer to him.

"The pirates have taken Elizabeth." His eyes were bright with fury and worry. "What are you doing here anyway?" Will asked her, his tone softened, but Norrington answered for her.

"Their parents past away last night during the attack." Leira looked stricken at the way he said it. It was like he didn't care about her loss. _Of course, he has more important things on his mind, but he could try for a little sympathy! _Will noticed her expression and walked over to her.

"Leira, I'm so sorry. Is Anne alright?" He hugged her and Leira couldn't help but let the tears flow more openly.

"She's over there. And I am sorry for you too." Leira broke away and pointed to her injured sister. She mopped the tears with her shift that was dirty still from last night. "What are you planning to do about Elizabeth? And why do you think they took her?" She asked him. Elizabeth meant the world to him.

William walked her a little away from the men. "I don't know. But I'm going to go find her. I don't think you know this but yesterday a pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow. He knows something about the ship that took her away. The _Black Pearl_." He said.

Leira noticed this opportunity. "Will, I would be more than happy to assist you. And I would also like to have a little chat with the men that claimed my parents' life."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Leira-" Will started but Leira cut him off.

"Don't you say anything about it being to dangerous or that I'm too young, William Turner! Apparently, I am quite good with a sword as I found out last night. And my conscience won't be clear until I can sleep soundly at night, knowing that those…those…_pirates_ get what they deserve!" Leira was all out breath at the end of that sentence. Will looked at her closely. The girl's green-blue eyes were inflamed with defiance and annoyance. She always hated being treated like a little girl and would not stand for it anymore. She was almost a full woman!

"Fine," Will said coolly. "Just think about Anne, and if you still want to go, I'll be waiting by the prison cells in two hours. Think about what you're getting into." And with that William left the fort, glaring at Norrington while walking past. Leira went back to her seat and stared at Anne for a long time. Anne was a humming a tune barely audible to anyone else. Leira thought long and hard.


	2. On Their Way

**A/N: I really appreciate reviews, guys, so please READ and REVIEW!**

PIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATES

Leira decided an hour after Will had left. In her mind, she had debated over taking Anne along. She couldn't do that to her sister; she couldn't put her in the midst of such danger. But Leira also knew that this would be her only chance of getting back at the pirates. Then she decided to leave her with the navy. They would take her to her relatives' house and then, when Leira had finished the job, she would follow. Leira thought that it wasn't the best idea but better than the others she had had so far.

When the two hours were up, Leira got up and walked toward Commodore Norrington. "Excuse me, sirs," she said to the soldiers, "but I was wondering if I could walk around a bit?" she asked as politely and as sweetly as she could.

A man opposite Norrington snapped, "Yes, yes, girl. But don't get too far. Now leave us to our work!"

Leira gave a slight nod and walked casually off towards where the prisoners were kept. When the men were out of sight, she broke into a run to not miss her chance. She ran down the stone steps and leaned against the doorway.

"Will!" she said as she caught her breath. Will was standing in front of the only cell of which someone sat. He looked at the girl who had just come down.

"Leira. Before you tell me what you have decided, I need to introduce you to someone. Leira, this is Jack Sparrow-" Will started to say before the man in the cell cut him off.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." he said.

"Right, Captain Jack Sparrow. And, Jack, this is Leira, the girl who may come with us." Will finished. Leira looked at Jack. He was dressed in the usual attire of a pirate. Jack looked at Leira.

"How old are you, love?" Jack asked her. She looked way too young to be chasing after pirates.

"What is with everybody asking me that? I'm fourteen years old. I have a sister who is seven that I cannot leave behind." Leira said in an annoyed tone.

"Why can't you jus' leave your sis with your parents?" Jack suggested. As soon as he said this, Leira's eyes went watery. Will opened his mouth to say something, but Leira beat him to it.

She looked at the pirate fiercely. "My parents died at the hands of pirates." A silence followed.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean anything by it." Jack apologized. Another silence, longer this time, followed.

Will looked back at his friend. "So what did you decide?"

"I am going to go with you, but I will leave Anne out of harm's way with the Navy." Leira said, not looking as confident as she had been before. Will thought she would say that. He knew that she wouldn't give up her goal so easily.

"Alright. So what's the plan Jack?" Will asked.

"Well, first, you could start with getting me out of here, and we'll get to the rest." Jack stood up. Will nodded.

"These are half pin barrel hinges. With the proper amount of leverage, the door will lift free." Will explained as he took a small bench from behind him, shove it under he door and pushed on it. With a loud clang the cell door did come off and fell to the ground. "Quick, someone would have heard that." Jack said something about his effects and they were out.

Once they were out of the jail, the three ran to a well hidden area behind a load of barrels and crates. Jack turned to both of them. "Here's what we're going to do, ye see those ships out there?"

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. It's a nautical term." Jack said, eyeing the _Dauntless_. "Once we have that one, the navy will try to take it back from us, savvy?"

"Jack, where are you going with this?" Will said.

"Oh, I get it! Will, once you and Jack have the _Dauntless_, the navy on the _Interceptor_ will come and try to bring you in and then you will switch ships!" Leira said excitedly.

"Exactly, love. Ye see, Will, the navy will swing over from their ship onto ours, then we will swing over onto theirs, now having the faster ship." Jack explained more.

"Then when Anne and I are on the _Interceptor_, I'll have Anne go over to the _Dauntless_, and I will stay back for you two." Leira added. She liked figuring things out like that. Jack smiled his own mischievous grin and they looked at Will.

"I'm not sure it will work," he said doubtfully.

"It will. It will work, Will." Leira smiled at him.

PIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATES

Leira and Anne were walking onto the _Interceptor_ with the rest of the crew, only they were sent into the Captain's cabin. The sisters sat down on a small window seat. Leira looked at her sister.

"Anne, listen to me and remember this very clearly. When the navy swings over to another ship, go along with them. I will help you. I am going to stay behind and find the people that…that took our parents away from us, all right? Will Turner will be with me so you needn't worry about me. The Navy will take you to Uncle Robert and Aunt Virginia's house in Charlestown, a port not too far from here. You like them don't you?" Anne nodded, taking in everything that her older sister had said. When Anne finally pieced it together, Anne looked at Leira with depression.

"I don't want you to go, Leira." She said quietly. Leira hugged her.

"I know, but I'll come back after the pirates get what they deserve, and then we can live happily knowing those pirates can never hurt us again. I will come back." Leira told her. Anne nodded once more. "But, Anne, you cannot tell anyone that I have told you this before we get to the other ship, alright? You can't tell any member of the crew, especially Commodore Norrington, alright?" Leira added.

"Yes." Anne sighed. Leira hugged her again.

"Thank you." Then, Norrington strode in.

"Well, it shouldn't take too long to get you to your aunt and uncle's home. Until we get there, I have a room set up for you back here. In addition, I apologize for my tone earlier about your parents. I should have been more aware of you feelings. I-"But the commodore was cut off. His second in command came in pointing out a long boat with the captain and crew of the _Dauntless_ in the water. Norrington went over to the starboard side of the ship and looked through his telescope. He looked at the captain then back at who had taken the ship. Through the lens, he could see the pirate Jack Sparrow teaching William Turner how to work on a ship.

"Rash, Turner. Too rash." He muttered. "Get us next to them. I want to see that Sparrow is back in his cell." The soldier nodded and went back to the wheel.

Leira was out too. _Any moment now_, she anxiously thought. Apparently the _Interceptor_ was the fastest ship in the Caribbean because in a matter of minutes, the _Dauntless_ was right up against it.

"Search everywhere for them!" Leira heard Norrington shout. Soon all crewmembers walked or swung across to the _Dauntless_. Leira fetched Anne and got her a rope.

"Alright, Anne. Now go across that plank there and stay close to the commodore. I promise I will come back, okay? I promise, you'll see me again." She held her sister's hand and gave it a final squeeze. Then she helped Anne onto the plank and watched her walk across. Meanwhile, two men had just swung over _from_ the _Dauntless_. Will came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I did the right thing, right?" Leira asked him.

"I don't know. That's up to you to decide." Will answered her. She turned to face him. She then shrugged and walked off. Jack was at the wheel and started to steer the _Interceptor_ away.

"Thanks for getting us ready for our long journey, Commodore! We would have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" Jack hollered back to the Navy. Leira laughed.

After the spectacle, the girl went down below. There she found a set of male clothing about her size in one of the crewmember's trunks. The outfit included boots, pants, a white shirt, and a thin, blue vest. Before putting them on, she made sure they were clean and found they smelled like fresh soap. The vest was just a few inches longer than she thought but the rest fit fine. To top it off, Leira took out the ribbon that held up her long hair. When Leira came back up on deck, the men were surprised to see her dressed in such a fashion.

"Trust me; this is pretty much what I would usually wear around the house. You have no idea how lucky you are to never have worn those dresses." Leira commented. But she was also surprised because Will was hanging onto a pole from the mast for dear life, while Jack was talking to him. "Am I interrupting something, gentlemen?" she asked. Jack turned the wheel suddenly, the pole came back over, and Will dropped to the ground.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack asked him, handing him a sword. Will took it.

"Tortuga." He said.

"Tortuga." Jack agreed. "As I was saying to young Mr. Turner here, love, was that Tortuga is the place to find a crew."

"Ah." Leira gave a slight nod. "Well, if you need me, I will be below deck." She said. She then turned and walked back to the staircase.

Once Leira had turned, Will got up and looked at Jack. He was watching her walk away. "Stop staring! She's fourteen!" Will scolded him. Jack snapped out of it and looked at him.

"I wasn't staring…I was thinking. And I know better than that!" Jack said back. Will glared at him.

"You should." He said before going below deck also.

PIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATES

A**/N: In fact Jack WAS actually thinking!! I know amazing huh? You'll understand in later chapters. FLASHBACKS WILL COME!!!!**


	3. Tortuga and a Crew

Leira sat on a crate in the hold and looked at the floor. She sighed and looked over to a random spot. Soon, the girl found that the sting of tears blurred her sight. The drops ran down her face and dropped into her lap. Leira now sobbed openly, liking that no one could see her. She thought about her parents and their last words to her. She wished she could be with them and Anne and everything would be back to normal and not to madness.

The clamoring of footsteps coming down from the upper decks startled Leira. She slid of the crate and wiped her eyes and face on her sleeve. The man noticed this and went to hug her.

"Oh, Leira. I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents." Will broke away and set her down on the crate behind her. "You know, I, too, lost my mother and father around your age." Leira looked at him. Out of everything he had told her in confidence, he never told her this.

"I'm sorry, Will." she said.

Will continued, "I lived with both of my parents for a while, then my father left to come out here. He was a merchant sailor, or so he told me. Jack says he was a pirate. Anyway, I lived with my mother for a long time, but she died. She had taken ill with the fever. When she died, I came out here looking for my father, but I never did." William looked away from Leira. He had never really thought about his own parents that much until he actually explained his life to someone. Leira put her hand on Will's shoulder. She really didn't know what say. Nevertheless, Will appreciated the gesture.

From there, the two got caught up in a conversation about the old days when loved ones lived and times together. Meanwhile, Jack was standing at the top of the stairs, listening. He wanted to join them, for he had his own sorry tale, but never wanted to think about it again. He turned his back on the past.

PIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATES

Tortuga turned out to be only a day's sailing away. That evening, the Interceptor anchored in the bay. Jack and Will got off the ship, closely followed by Leira, and started walking up the dock and towards the town. Will turned around and faced his friend.

"Mr. Turner, if you are about to say something along lines of, 'Oh, no, Leira you shouldn't come because you're not old enough nor is it suitable for you to go to a place like that.' then you should rethink that before I rethink it for you. Through all I've been through, I believe I have proven myself mature enough for this situation." Leira stormed after Jack, leaving Will dumbfounded.

"Well, she has certainly has made her point." Will muttered to himself. "Wait, Leira!" he called, running after her. "Okay, you're right. Just stay close to me." And they left off the lively town.

Jack brought them to a dark pigsty holding two buckets of water. He handed one to Will. Jack threw his bucket on a man sleeping among the dirty pigs. The man woke with a start.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot!" he shouted. When he realized whom it was, his expression turned more to surprise than anger. Leira guessed he was a very superstitious man when he was concerned about the bad luck from waking a man when he's sleeping. Jack countered it.

"The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack said hastily. The man now getting up looked satisfied. Then, Will threw the second bucket on him.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" he shouted.

"That was for the smell." Will replied simply. Leira smirked. Jack introduced them to the man.

"Will, Leira, this is Joshamee Gibbs. Gibbs." With introductions out of the way, Jack led them to a crowded tavern. Jack looked closely at Will. "Keep a sharp eye." Will did not have the slightest idea of what he was talking about. However, Jack and Gibbs had already sat a little away from the two at a small table.

The tavern was filled with a rather bawdy bunch. Drunks could be seen everywhere. Will kept Leira close to him incase of any bar fights, which appeared to happen a lot at the state of some men in the room. Will was preoccupied with listening to Jack and Gibbs's conversation but could not hear a lot over the noise in the tavern. What he could hear was something he himself has said earlier. He had heard, "…a matter of leverage…" That didn't sound too trustworthy. Leira, on the other hand, was disgusted by the acts of the men in the room. They were all drunk as were the women too. Once or twice a random man would eye Leira, too drunk to realize what he was doing. Leira threatened each one who did so. Will smirked when the man would look terrified and back away.

Soon, just as Leira was going over to them, the men had settled their conversation.

"Take what ye can," Jack held up his mug of rum.

"Give nothin' back!" Gibbs did the same and they clinked glasses and gulped the rest down. Jack got up and went over to them.

"Good. Are we leaving now?" Leira looked at him, irritated. Jack nodded and they headed for the exit. But a huge man had pulled Leira and some other drunk woman over to him. Before he could do anything, Leira punched him in the mouth. He was knocked right over the table, and of course, this triggered a huge fight. Leira left, satisfied, right after Will and Jack. They didn't even know what had happened. It was as if it never happened, except for the darkening bruise on Leira right hand.

When the three got back to the _Interceptor_, Leira offered to sleep below, where the crew would sleep. But Will disagreed. Leira was so annoyed with this.

"I'm not a little kid, Will! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!" she screamed and stormed off once again down below. Will followed a few hours later. And Jack? Jack slept off the rum he had.

PIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATES

Leira woke up at dawn the next morning. She got up and pulled on her boots and vest and proceeded up the stairs to the top deck. She saw Will leaning against the side and ran over to him. "Will? I'm so sorry about what I said to you last night. I know you were just trying to do the right thing, but I can do alright by myself. I mean last night for example." She said hoping for forgiveness.

"Apology accepted." Will told her, smiling. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing." Leira said quickly. She didn't need to upset him anymore than how he is now, with Elizabeth gone. A silence followed, but was interrupted when Jack came up to them.

"Ready to inspect the crew Gibbs has sought out?" he said to them. Will had a look that clearly read, "I can't wait to see who is crazy enough to come". Leira nodded and followed the captain.

Gibbs met them on the dock and led them to a line of a variety of men. Will and Jack looked at them one by one, but Leira rather looked them over. Then she stopped at the figure of a woman just as Jack and Will did.

"Anamaria." Jack took off her hat and smiled, apparently knowing who she was.

"You stole my boat!" She hollered at him. Jack looked flustered and was about to say something when Anamaria slapped him. Leira couldn't control it. She laughed so hard in the background of the argument.

"Borrowed! Borrowed without permission and with every intention of bringing it back." Jack said quickly.

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one!" Jack smiled like, "please drop it!". Will piped up.

"A better one!" Jack nodded.

"A better one." Jack echoed.

"That one!" Will pointed, smiling. Jack glared at him.

"Fine," he said after a pause. "That one. What say you?"

The new crew shouted, "Aye!" and scrambled over and into the _Interceptor_. Gibbs came up to Jack, looking worried.

"Jack, 'tis frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, including this one" he said gravely pointing to Leira. She looked at him with contempt at the thing he had said. Jack however was looking up in the sky.

"It'll be far worse not to have her." He said. Then he turned around and followed his crew. Will, Leira, and Gibbs, confused, looked up into the sky where Jack had just stared up into moments ago. They looked at each other, shrugged, and hurried off after the rest.

PIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATESxPIRATES

**A/N: I had to put in that part with Leira and weird guy cuz I don't want anyone to think, "Awe, poor wittle Leira, a wittle orphan girl!" cuz that's not who she is. As she said to Will, SHE CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!!! But can she take care of her sister, Anne, when she REAPPEARS!!! suspenseful music infects you all!**


End file.
